POT Next Generation
by Rychan6
Summary: what would happen if the prince of tennis had twins? would the follow thier fathers footsteps or will they choose their own path?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

What would happen if The Prince of Tennis had kids, well this how I think it would happen.

Ryoma Echizen a pro tennis player and tennis team coach, and Sakuno Ryuzaki Echizen a clumsy house wife, they both got married a year ago but I'm not going to tell you about the wedding since Nanjiroh and Ryoga ruined it, don't worry Rinko and Nanako gave them their punishment. Everything was going fine until Sakuno had some surprising news.

"Ano, Ryoma, can I talk with you for a minute?" Sakuno asked with a slight blush, hard to believe the clumsy girl became a total pretty woman. "What is it Sakuno?" Ryoma asked with a seducing look, the pretty boy of the Seigaku tennis team grew up into an incredibly hot man. "Well, it's, um," she started to fiddle with her fingers, "It's just the fact that I got a call from the doctor and he told me that I'm pregnant." she blushed beet red. Ryoma dropped the tennis magazine he was reading, took a few steps back and landed out cold in the sofa. Kuro, their pure black Himalayan kitten, woke Ryoma up by licking him all over his face. Ryoma sat up and started scratching his head. "You alright, Ryoma?" Sakuno asked nervously. Ryoma looked up and gave her his sunniest smile, "I'm just really glad we're going to have a family."

A few months have passed and it's festival tome which means it's time for kimonos. Ryoma and Sakuno are going to meet up with some friends from middle school; they met at the rendezvous point thirty minutes late. "Late again huh Echizen?" Momo grinned, his wife, Ann, giggled. "Sorry, but I had to make sure Sakuno wouldn't fall over when I'm driving." Ryoma said bluntly. "R-Ryoma, you don't have to say it like that." Sakuno blushed a scarlet red. "Why? It's what makes you so cute." Ryoma smiled, he always liked seeing her embarrassed.

After a few hours, a fight was starting to break out, "What's going on?" Sakuno asked. Ryoma looked a little closer and realized who it was, "What is that idiot up to?" Ryoma asked in an annoyed tone. Sakuno took a closer look and immediately recognized Nanjiroh. "Hey, how's it going, brat?" he waved at them, "I see your with the wife." "Dad, did you get in trouble for being a total pervert?" Ryoma's eyebrow started twitching. "Come on, I only took a couple of drinks and told them my honest opinion; I see your wife has grown a bit." A watermelon suddenly hit his head and got stuck. "Nanjiroh, don't be a perv in public." Rinko, Ryoma's mom, scowled. "Dear, that really hurt, and get this watermelon off of me!" He yelled trying to pull off the watermelon.

"No," Rinko noticed Ryoma and Sakuno, "Ryoma, Sakuno, it's been so long since I saw you two." She gave off the same smile as Ryoma, "Is it me or are you getting a little round at the edges, Sakuno?" she asked. "Oh that's right, we didn't tell you." She looked up at Ryoma for confirmation and he just nodded, "You see, we're having a baby." Rinko clapped joyfully at the news while Nanjiroh, the watermelon still on his head, passed out. As if on cue fireworks shot up the sky, celebrating the twin's birth and Nanjiroh's demise.


	2. The female samurai arives

P.O.T Next Generation Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

Nine months have passed and Sakuno gave birth to a healthy pair of twins, luckily nothing bad happened during the procedure. The oldest twin was a beautiful girl; she had her dad's eyes and her mom's hair with curls at the end, she also had a yin mark on her right palm; she was named Rae but was nicknamed Dragon child or D.C for short. The youngest twin was a pretty boy; he had his mom's eyes and his dad's hair, he had a yang mark in the same place; he was named Minato but nicknamed Mina. The two were inseparable and looked similar to each other, but the boy was a total klutz like his mom and the girl was the exact same as the dad. Let's fast forward to twelve years, shall we?

Sunday, in the Yamasaki tennis garden, trouble was bruin. "Hey kid, you spilled soda all over my tennis uniform." said a very mad 16 year old. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." a young boy, about 12 years old, bowed continuously. He had green black hair and soft brown eyes. "You know how much this thing costs," he grabbed the boy by the neck of the shirt and lifted him up, "and all you can say is sorry?"

A ball flew in between them and spun on the ground, "Ever heard of the saying 'mess with the bull you get the horns.'" a voice shouted out. Both of them looked up and saw a girl with a green racket on her shoulder, she had waste length, brown hair and the eyes were a determined gold. "Onee-Chan," the boy said with a helpless look. The girl walked up to them and glared at the guy, "Put him down or your clothes won't be the only things ruined." she threatened. The guy took a good look at her and smirked, "How about a deal, a one set match, if you win I leave him alone but if I win you have to go on a date with me wearing your cutest smile." "Deal," she answered, not breaking her glare.

Break, break, break, break, break, break, break, break.

In the courts, "Are you sure about this, Rae?" the boy asked, Rae was doing some warm ups. "You know I don't tolerate bullying, Mina." she handed him her green jersey, "But that's only to other people, you don't do anything if they're bullying you." she just ignored him. "This is the best of a one set match, Riki vs. Echizen, Riki to serve." Riki's friends announced. "We can do self-call, alright," Riki tried to look cool, "Just hurry up and serve, idiot." Rae was getting into position. "Alright, I'll give you a handy-cap, I'll serve under handed." Riki hit the ball lightly and was falling slowly to Rae's side of the court, "Is that the best you can do?" she hit the ball back with a lot of force that Riki couldn't react. "15-love." they announced. "Whoops, I got a little careless." Riki scratched his head, "Well; now you won't have an excuse for the next one." she smirked.

"So this is where you ran off to." a voice said behind Minato. "Dad, what are you doing here?" he asked. "I was looking for the two of you," Ryoma started ruffling Minato's hair, "got yourself into trouble again, huh Mina?" "Shouldn't we stop them?" Minato asked. "You know your sister can take care of herself when it comes to these things, just watch." Ryoma crossed his arms smiling.

"Alright, see if you can return this." Riki used an overhand serve with more power but Rae easily returned it. Riki missed the return serve, "30-love" she announced. Rae kept scoring through the entire game, winning each point with ease. "I can't believe Riki lost his service game." one of Riki's friends pointed out. "Dude, that guy is getting beaten buy a girl." the entire court was surrounded by people watching the game. "How good can her serve be? I mean she's a girl right?" Riki commented. "He really shouldn't have said that." Ryoma pointed out with an amused face. Minato gulped since he knew what was coming.

Rae bounced the ball two times and served with so much power that it made the ball a total blur. "What was that about me being a girl?" she smirked while Riki was still trying to figure out what had just happened. She served again this time managed to return the ball but Rae was already at the net and smashed it. "Man, that girl is really fast." one of the guys from the crowed said. Rae served again, Riki was at the net and returned the ball but Rae lobbed it so high that he couldn't reach it. He got so mad that he threw his racket at her and it hit her on the forehead. "Nee-Chan!" Minato screamed out, he suddenly shivered due to Ryoma's dark and cold atmosphere.

"Sorry, my hand slipped." Riki snickered. The crowd started booing him calling him a coward. "If your grip is that weak then maybe you should go back to the basics," Rae wiped the blood with her arm, "you still have a ways to go." (**A/N: GEUSS WHO SHE GOT THAT FROM)**. Rae bounced the ball four times and served, Riki ran to the ball but once it bounced back up it hit him square in the gut.

"H-how?" Riki started throwing up. "Was that some kind of bullet?" one of the guys asked. "It looks like your sister used her own version of the twist serve." Ryoma smirked evilly, still mad at Riki. "Yeah, the Dragon Serve." Minato gawked, no matter how many times he's seen his sister use it; it never ceases to amaze him.

"Riki!" a girl's voice yelled out. "Emma," Riki wiped off throw up from his lips. "Riki, I can't believe you would do that to a girl and why are you playing against her anyway?" she asked, her face red with fury. "Riki made a deal that if she won he would leave her brother alone," one of the friends explained, "and if he won the girl would have to date him," the other finished. Emma's face started getting redder with rage. "I-it's not what you think." Riki panicked. "Not what I think?" her fists started shaking; "I thought you were having a regular tennis match!" Riki started sweating at the sight of his very pissed off girlfriend. 'This is the fourth time he's tried cheating on me this month," she thought angrily, 'I thought the idea of dying his hair pink would work but it didn't!' "We're through, good bye Riki." she stormed off. Riki followed her, trying to make her reconsider.

'Weird girl,' Rae thought watching them leave. "Nee-Chan, are you okay?" Minato ran up to her while Ryoma calmly walked. "I'm fine it doesn't even hurt." "Liar it does hurt, I can feel what you feel remember?" Minato fussed over her. He can be very mature when it comes to the wellbeing of those close to him. Ryoma smiled at the sight of his twins, 'You'll have more fun here; trust me Rae.'


	3. a new school

P.O.T Next Generation Chapter 2

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.**

"Rae, Minato, it's almost time for school, hurry up!" Sakuno called out. It was another morning in the Echizen household, and no they are not living in a temple! "I'll be surprised if they can even get up." Ryoma commented while reading his tennis magazine at the table. (Guess who's on the cover). Sakuno giggled, "They get that from you, Ryoma." She was about to serve the eggs until tripped on a flat surface and the eggs fell on top of him. "Oh, Ryoma, are you alright?" she fussed. Ryoma didn't say anything; he grabbed her arm, pulled her to him and kissed her. (He can be such a romantic).

"Aaah," Minato dropped his bag after and blushed after accidently witnessing the romantic scene. "Mina, you really have bad timing," Rae commented, walking down the stairs, "Mom, make sure you look before you walk." Minato and Sakuno blushed even redder than before. 'It's so cute to see them like this.' Ryoma smiled slightly, "I'm surprised you're wearing the girls uniform Rae, you hate wearing skirts." he teased (anyone think spending time with Fuji was a bad idea?). Rae frowned (read: pout). She was wearing the same uniform her mom wore when she was in middle school while Minato wore Ryoma's, funny how their measurements are the same as their parents.

"We should probably get to school." Minato said while getting their lunches from Sakuno while Rae grabbed the bags. "I'm just glad that we're in the same class."

"Why's that?"

"Because, I can make sure those girls don't take advantage of how frail you are." she smirked. "Rae! I'm not frail!" Minato blushed scarlet.

"Alright you two," Ryoma stood up with an amused smile on his face, "get in the car, it's about time for school."

"How is it that you can lose the directions to the classroom in less than five minutes?" Minato whined. They were at school and Rae somehow managed to lose the map of the school. "I don't know, maybe I lost it when I was saving you from getting caught by those girl after the ceremony." she snapped.

Minato started to tear up (Really he looks like Ryoma but the personality is totally different). "I'm sorry nee-san." he cried. Rae sighed, taking out a handkerchief too wipe away his tears. "Look, I memorized the class number; we can ask one of the upperclassmen for directions, okay?" Minato nodded and gave of a smile that can make a girl feel all floaty. 'How come I can't seem to feel that he's able to protect himself?'

(Fifteen minutes later.)

"You know nee-san, if stopped glaring at people than maybe we can get someone to at least come close to us." he suggested. "Hey! You're the girl from the tennis courts yesterday." a voice exclaimed. The two of them turned around and saw a girl with long teal hair that passed the back and indigo eyes, she was holding books on management. Rae blinked and said, "Who're you ?" Minato then fell anime style. 'She just had to inherit dad's bad memory of people's faces.'

"She's the ex-girlfriend of the guy you faced yesterday." he exclaimed. "Oh," she palmed her fist, you're that weird girl." Minato once again fell down. "How rude, my name is Emma Yukimura and I'll have you know that I'm an 8th grader." she pouted.

"I'm really sorry sempai," Minato bowed, "nee-san mostly stays with first impressions until proven wrong-" Rae hit him on the head and passed out.

"Can you tell us where to find class 1-C?" she asked with a straight face. "Y-yeah , just go straight down the hall and take a right, it's the fourth door on the left." she directed, eyes on the passed out Minato. "Thanks." Rae then dragged Minato by the collar to the class room, to receive their warning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During the break a few girls went to twin's desk. "Is it okay if we asked you something?" one of the girls asked. "Yeah, what is it?" Minato answered. "Are you two related in some way?" she pointed to Rae who was sitting on the right of him. "Yeah we're twins, my name is Minato Echizen and this is my nee-san Rae."

"Hey, what happened to your guys' right hands?" one of them asked. Both of them have bandages on where their birth marks are. "We injured ourselves before school started." they said simultaneously.

After the girls left Minato gat up saying he was going to the bathroom, "Be careful Mina." she warned. "I will and stop calling me Mina."

Minato finally found the bathroom and was about to go in until a voice stopped him. "Well, well, looks like we found another pretty boy, guys." a group of guys walked towards him. "Think we should put him in his place Teru?" one of them asked. The leader smirked evilly; he had blond brown hair and forest green eyes. "Better do it now than later." The entire group started closing in on him, getting rid of any escape routes. 'Oh man, now I really wish I had some athletic ability, at least enough to run fast.' Minato panicked.

"What is going on here?" The boys around and saw Ryoma with his arms crossed in front of his chest giving them his signature glare.

"Sensei."

"I want all you to get to class, now." he ordered. The boys immediately scattered like beetles. "Except you, Teru; it's only the first day and your already causing problem. Go to the principal's office, we'll talk later." Teru grunted and left, glaring at Minato.

"Trouble seems to follow you, huh Mina." Ryoma ruffled his hair. "Dad who was that?" Mina asked. "That was Teru Hikage, an 8th grader; he's been causing trouble ever since he first set foot in the school. I'd be careful if I were you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Minato finally got back to class he found himself face to face with a very upset Rae. "Mina," she started, "what is going on; I felt a very panicked emotion coming from you."

"I'm sorry nee-san," he cried, "I was about to go in the bathroom until some guys cornered me, I don't what could've happened if dad didn't show up."

Rae sighed and took out her handkerchief, "Look, from now I just want you be a little bit more careful." she said softly. Minato nodded tears still in his eyes. "Your just as trouble proned as dad was."

(In the principal's office)

"Ahchoo!"

"Is something wrong Echizen?" the principal asked the sneezing adult.

"Nothing's wrong sir."

(Back to where we were)

"Your right." Minato chuckled. The two were oblivious to the stares the received.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

School ended, Rae and Minato were headed to the courts.

"Nee-san, are you sure about this?" he asked. "Of course I'm sure Mina, the inter gender tennis tournament is about to start and, I for one, do not want to be left out." she answered while pumping a fist. 'She doesn't realize she's just as trouble proned as Me.' he thought.

Five minutes later they reached the courts only to see them empty. "Where is everybody?"

"Practice was cancelled due to the fact that the equipment is getting old." a boy answered.

"Wish dad could've told us." she pouted. "I think he did on the car ride here, but we were half asleep to listen." Minato elaborated. "Is your dad by any chance the coach here?" the boy asked. "Who wants to know?" Rae said with eyes closed. "I'm Kaname Horio, 8th grade."

"Sorry sempai," Minato bowed, "My name is Minato Echizen and this is my nee-san Rae and yes, Ryoma Echizen is our dad." he smiled until Rae punched him. "This is the exact same reason your always being targeted, your just like mom." she scolded while he fell on his knees laughing a bit.

"You know you guys are really strange." Kaname commented. "We get that a lot." they smiled.


	4. adoption

Adoption

I'm sorry to disappoint my reviewers but I can't continue this story.

To those who are interested in it please pm me


End file.
